◊La Carta Sufrimiento◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Syaoran se va a Hong Kong y Sakura todavía no se anima a confesar sus sentimientos...Una nueva carta se crea...¿Qué pasará? OneShot


**_La Carta Sufrimiento_**

Syaoran regresa a Hong Kong, para pedirle a su madre que lo deje vivir en Japón...

En el aeropuerto: -Syaoran, te voy a es..tar es..perando...-Decía Sakura, tratando de no llorar más, aunque su rostro con ojos colorados, mostraba que había llorado toda la noche -Por favor regresa pronto- y sin más se hecho a llorar en brazos de Li.

Tranquila Sa..kura...- Aún un poco confundido por el accionar de ella, estaba sonrojado, pues muy pocas veces estuvieron así tan juntos-No tardaré mucho, y te llamaré todos los días- Le alzo la cara a Sakura y le dedico una gran sonrisa. Sakura, al ver su rostro, casi se derrite. Esos ojos marrones de Li la llenaban de calidez.

Sakura se puso seria y le dijo: - Prométeme que volverás...- los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas.

Syaoran al ver esos ojos de los que se había enamorado volvió a sonrojarse, pero con mucho valor se fue acercando hacia Sakura, lo cual hizo que ésta se sonrojara. Li termino de acercarse hasta el oído de Kinomoto, y le dijo: -Volveré lo más pronto que pueda-le dio un beso en la mejilla y, luego de abrazarla, se fue hacia el avión. No quería que Sakura lo viera llorar así que trató de no voltearse. Al llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta, y dijo en vos baja: -Te amo- y luego siguió caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaría al avión.

Te amo...- y lentamente se dio la vuelta para reencontrarse con su amiga Tomoyo, que lo filmó todo. -Tranquila Sakura, Li volverá pronto, sólo fue a arreglar unos asuntos que no le llevaran mucho tiempo- y le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga esa sonrisa que siempre lograba levantar su ánimo, pero que por esta vez no logró.

Al día siguiente, Sakura, todavía no tenía respuestas de Li pero pensó que era porque el viaje lo había dejado muy cansado.

Lo que no sabía era...

Casa de Li: - ¡Madre, no me impedirás que vuelva a ver a Sakura!

No te impediré que la vuelvas a ver, sólo que todavía no puedes volver. Tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones.- la madre ni se inmutaba-Me encanta que quieras a la pequeña Kinomoto, porque es muy poderosa, y juntos tienen una gran magia, pero tienes que arreglar todo para el futuro, ya que grandes enemigos pueden aparecer, y si no estas preparado, tú y Sakura podrían salir lastimados. ¿Tú no quieres ver sufrir a Sakura..?

Syaoran luego de pensarlo bien le responde en voz baja: -No...-La quería demasiado, y no quería que por una tontería ella saliera lastimada.-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

Si haces todo bien, tal vez vuelvas a Japón en seis o sietes me...-Syaoran de un grito la interrumpió

¡No, terminaré mucho antes y me iré con Sakura-Respiró profundo y salió corriendo, detrás de él dejo un rastro plateado... eran lagrimas.

Lo siento hijo, esto lo hago por el bien de ustedes dos-y por su mejilla se pudo ver como lentamente descendía una lágrima.

_**.·.S&S.·.**_

Luego de 7 días, Tomoeda:

Sakura baja a comer, no este así por ese...-Touya junto fuerza, y no dijo lo que pensaba decir, ya que no quería herir mas los sentimientos de su hermana-...por Syaoran.

Sakura levanto un poco la cara de la almohada, se seco las lagrimas, trato de que su voz no se cortara, y le dijo:-No tengo hambre hermano, además estoy hablando con Kero, luego bajo.-Sakura estaba muy triste y hacia tres días que no hablaba con nadie, bajaba por las noches, o le pedía a Kero que le trajera comida.

Solo se dejaba ver por Yue o Kero, pero ellos no podían hacer nada para que se sintiera bien.

Sakura, tranquilízate, debe haber una buena razón, para que Li, no vuelva-decía Yue-puede sentir su poder, y se que te extraña.

Gracias por tratar de subirme el animo chicos, pero, no quiero hablar de eso...- en el fondo, Sakura pensaba que Shaoran se había alejado de ella, porque ella todavía no se animaba a responderle, luego de ese "Te quiero", que tanto esperaba de Syaoran...

...Pero las cosas no eran así...

Amo Li debe descansar...-Le decía Wei, muy preocupado

No. Quiero volver lo mas pronto al lado de mi pequeña-Al decir esto, Wei pudo observar unas lagrimas en el suelo. -Pero, amo...hace varios días que no duerme, debe descansar. Por suerte le puedo obligar a comer...

Déjame Wei, talvez duerma en la noche...-Al decir esto Syaoran se sienta, y sigue en sus asuntos. En el escritorio tiene una foto donde están, él y Sakura abrazados sobre un árbol; se lleva la foto a los labios, y la besa-Pronto estaremos juntos...esto lo hago por ti... por nosotros.

Ya hace 16 días que Syaoran se fue, Sakura esta mas repuesta, pero...

(Sakura piensa para sus adentros)Por qué te fuiste y no volviste. Ni una carta has mandado, para decirme que ya no me quieres- de repente se levanta, y pega un grito:-¡NO VES QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO! Debajo de sus pies aparece la insignia mágica de Sakura, toda la habitación se ilumina...ha creado una nueva carta.

_"...Una vez creo una carta por el amor que sentía hacía Shaoran, ahora ha creado una por el sufrimiento que este le estaba ocasionando...": LA CARTA SUFRIMIENTO... _

Luego de observarla un rato la guarda en el libro de cartas y se va a dormir, se siente muy cansada, y se duerme, en un sueño pesado... ...El cajón donde se encontraba el libro de las cartas, empezó a temblar hasta que el libro sale, y de este a subes sale una carta...SUFRIMIENTO...tomo forma de Un hombre con gotas de sangre en vez de lagrimas, era todo negro traslucido...era un sombra. Luego de la transformación sale del cuarto por la ventana.

**.·.FLASH BACK.·.** En el momento en que la carta se creo...

Sakura...-exclamó sobresaltado- ¿Por qué siento que tu poder aumentó?... Debe ser solo mi imaginación, ya que hace varios días que no duermo. Pero ya estoy terminando...Sakura...-Syaoran se sonroja al acordarse de cuando le dio ese pequeño beso en la mejilla. Todavía podía sentir el olor que despedía su pelo; la calidez de su mejilla y esos grandes ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado...

**.·. FIN DEL FLASH BACK.·.**

Al otro día en Tomoeda:

Sakura bajaba las escaleras, estaba mejor, pensó que en esa carta liberó todo lo que sentía, y esa liberación le ayudo a sentirse un poco mejor... -Buen día, papÂ¡Hermano!- se acerco hasta donde estaba su hermano y lo abrazo(mi imaginación voló demasiado ; no creen?)

Buen día Sakura- Le dice el padre, contento de verla salir de su cuarto.

Buen día¿Estas enferma... Sakura?- le dice el hermano, extrañado, pero contento de que su hermana este mejor(tan contento que se le olvido decir monstruo?)

Voy a salir a caminar, me llevo unos pastelitos de calabaza- les dice Sakura.

Bueno, pero vuelve para el almuerzo-Le dijeron al unísono padre y hermano. A Sakura le salió una gota en la frente ··'.

Al fin sale de su casa, y se dirige al lago, que esta en el lado opuesto del bosque y el parque pingüino... Allí, sola, siguió pensando en Syaoran.

De pronto se percato de que había una "Presencia". Busco por todos lados, hasta que vio una sombra sobre de un árbol de Cerezos(un Sakura). También, para su asombro vio que la rama en la que estaba parado se seco, y eso asusto a Sakura, así que saco su llave, y exclamo:

_**-"Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto la misión¡Libérate!"**_- Su llave se transforma en báculo, y se pone en posición de lucha.

Hola, Sakura, no te parezco familiar?-Pregunta la sombra, con tono sarcástico

No te conozco-Dice Sakura, estaba tratando de no bajar la guardia.

Pues yo si te conozco, soy una de tus creaciones. Soy sufrimiento-y diciendo esto la carta da una reverencia, muy pronunciada, como si fuera en chiste

No puede ser, mis cartas no pueden salir del libro-con cara cada vez mas de asombro

Pues yo si porque soy ..."Sufrimiento", y el sufrimiento nunca pide permiso para entrar en la vida de nadie; yo represento los sufrimientos del corazón, y, los que mas me gustan: los físicos-y dicho esto la carta comenzó a reírse

Pues volverás con tu dueña...¡Haz que este ser vea la claridad¡Luz!-Pensó que esta carta lograría que "Sufrimiento", volviera a su estado carta...-¡AHHH!-Sakura sintió, un golpe en su corazón

Lo que me hagas, no me hará daño-con una pequeña sonrisa-, porque formo parte de esos "sufrimientos", y no los siento. Pero tú, tú sentirás, cada ataque que me envíes-y sigue riendo-Bueno, me voy porque aunque quiero matarte, lo quiero hacer lentamente...

Sakura, con ayuda de la carta Luz, que estaba muy apenada por lo sucedido, se sienta en un banco, todas las cartas la rodean preocupadas. -Ya estoy bien amigas, pueden estar tranquilas- y diciendo esto las cartas volvieron a la carterita de Sakura.

En casa le contó todo a Kero...

Sakura, debiste descargar tus sentimientos en nosotros, has soltado al mundo un mal muy peli...

Kero , yo no sabía que esto podía suceder-Sakura se pone a llorar

Perdona Sakura, no quise que te pusieras así...-Se pone mal

Esta bien Kero-y le dedica una sonrisa, mientras se secaba la lágrimas-Pero...¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Opino que sería bueno que vayamos con Eriol, el debe saber que se puede hacer

Si, muy buena idea.

Y dicho esto marchan hasta la casa de Eriol.

En la casa de Eriol, Sakura golpea a la puerta:

Mansión Hiragizawa¿En qué le puedo servir?-Atiende la mucama

¿Estaría Eriol?.Soy Sakura Kinomoto. Dígale que es urgente

Un momento-La mucama sale, y vuelve a los tres minutos-Pasen los espera en la biblioteca

Hola Eriol¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien Sakura¿Tú?-Y le hace un gesto

Estoy mejor-Pero su cara reflejaba otra cosa...-Vine para decirte que cree una carta- y dicho esto le cuenta todo lo ocurrido

Voy a hablar con Clow, a ver que me dice. Sale de la habitación, y vuelve al paso de quince minutos.

Y Eriol¿Clow te dijo algo?-Pregunto Sakura con impaciencia

Lo único, que sabe Clow es que esa carta refleja el daño en la persona que lo ataco, además de que... -

¿De qué?- dijo Sakura distante-

...De que, tratará por todos los medios de matarte...

...-La cara de Eriol mostraba un gesto de tristeza

Eso es lo único que sabe...

Pero¿No te dijo si hay manera de destruirlo?

No, él no sabe ninguna...

Bueno gracias Eriol, avísame si sabes algo mas¿Si?

Si, ve tranquila, que encontraremos la solución-Le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura-

Luego de despedirse, Sakura se fue a la casa de Tomoyo y le contó todo, pues no quería dejarla afuera de lo que estaba pasando...

¡Oh!Sakura tengo mucho miedo de que te pase algo, prométeme que te cuidaras.- A Tomoyo se le estaban llenando los ojos de lagrimas

Si no te preocupes, Kero, y Yue me cuidaran¿no Kero? -¡Por supuesto!-Y dicho esto saco pecho. Sakura y Tomoyo se cayeron de las sillas

Trata de no bajar la guardia Sakura, me parece que esa será la carta mas difícil a la que te enfrentaras.

Tomoyo tiene razón-dijo Kero-

Bueno, estoy cansada, use muchas cartas hoy, y quisiera acostarme temprano...-Sakura se levanta

Nos vemos pasado mañana, Tomoyo-Abraza a su amiga¡Adiós Sakura, Kero cuídala bien

Eso haré.

¡Adiós Tomoyo!

¡Adiós!

Llegaron a su casa, Sakura se disculpo, y dijo que tenía mucho sueño, y se fue a dormir. Nada paso esa noche en Tomoeda...

...Pero en Hong Kong:

Syaoran decidió descansar un rato, pero ese rato no fue muy grato, ya que tubo una pesadilla.

**PESADILLA DE LI:**

Li, veía a Sakura, en el lago. Ella estaba muy triste, y detrás de ella había una sombra, con una espada. -¡Sakura!- Shaoran le gritaba a ella, pero no había caso, ella no lo escuchaba.

De repente la sombra, tomo la espada y se la estaba por hundir en la espalda. -¡Noooo!- abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño-Sakura...-Li pensó que ella estaba en gran peligro...Y no estaba errado. Syaoran al levantarse, vio que su madre lo estaba mirando.

¿Qué pasa madre?-La cara de su madre, mostraba miedo, y tristeza

Debes ir a Japón Syaoran...Yo terminare los asuntos pendientes...-Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-Sakura esta en mucho peligro, y si no llegas a tiempo, podría... -

¡Qué?

Hay una carta suelta, una carta muy peligrosa.

¿Otra carta?; ¿Por qué?

... Bueno, veras: _**Si una Card Captor siente algo fuerte ,(Amor), por una persona, luego de un tiempo de estar lejos de esta persona, crea una carta que se llama:"Tristeza", esta carta no tiene ningún poder, solo avisa de que extraña mucho a su alma gemela**_...Pero Kinomoto no solo estaba triste, sino que estaba sufriendo...y por eso se creo la carta "Sufrimiento"...

¿Tu sabías todo eso?;y ¿Con qué propósito dejaste que esto ocurriera?- A Syaoran se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

Si lo sabía Syaoran: Desde hace cientos de años ocurre lo mismo, en la pelea de los "Cards Captors", los padres debe alejar a la pareja, para saber si es Amor Verdadero lo que ellos sienten...Por eso yo tuve que retenerte...-Ahora la madre estaba en llanto-¡No pensé que te amara tanto como para crear esa carta!. Son tan chicos...-y la madre desapareció. Li armo la maleta lo mas rápido que pudo, y salió, para Tomoeda.

Amanece en Tomoeda, Sakura se dirige al parque pingüino

Estoy muy triste...Syaoran...¿Por qué no te puedo decir lo que siento, por ti? Y ahora se me agrega el problema que tengo con esta carta-lentamente las lagrimas surcan su rostro-. Llega a los columpios, y se sienta en uno de ellos, empieza a recordar cuando Syaoran en ese mismo lugar, la consoló-

Shaoran, lentamente se va acercando a Sakura, y le dice:-Toma mi pañuelo-

Sakura levanta la vista y lo ve, en sus ojos se ve la alegría personificada. Syaoran al ver esos ojos esmeralda tan bonitos, casi se derrite. Luego de contemplarla un rato se arrodilla, y la abraza por la cintura. Sakura se sonroja, y le dice:-Vol..viste...

Si volví.

Perdona que te lo pregunte ahora...pero¿Por qué no me llamaste, ni contestaste mis cartas? -Syaoran con una sonrisa, le cuenta lo que la madre le había dicho de que no podría volver a Japón asta que terminara con sus asuntos. Le dijo que trabajo día y noche para terminar, lo mas pronto posible, para volver, a estar con sus amigos.

Vamos a caminar por el bosque Syaoran, tengo que decirte algo...

Esta bien-Piensa que le va a responder...

Mientras caminaban, ninguno de los dos hablo, Sakura todavía no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que... -Syaoran, yo...-Se estaba poniendo colorada, como un tomate-..yo..te..-pero algo la interrumpió.

Nos volvemos a ver Ama...-Era "Sufrimiento"- Sakura, luego de volver a la realidad, saco su llave: -

_**"Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto la misión¡Libérate!"**_- Li hizo lo propio y saco su espada.

No me Vencerás- de pronto se acordó de lo que dijo Eriol, sobre que devuelve el daño:

Mantengan quieto, y protegido a Syaoran... ¡Candado¡Escudo! Li no se podía mover:

¡Sakura que haces?-Li lloraba, tenía miedo por Sakura- ¡Por favor déjame ayudarte! -

Syaoran, es por tu bien...-Sakura le lanza una sonrisa, se vuelve a la sombra e invoca a tres cartas- ¡Espada¡Poder,Vuelo¡Ahora te derrotare!

Sakura empieza a pelear, y en un momento de descuido lo parte a la mitad, y mientras la sombra desaparece, este dice:

Has dañado esta sombra pero pronto volveré, o ¿te olvidas de que no puedo sentir nada malo? Jajaja...-y desaparece-

El efecto de las cartas Candado, y Escudo desaparecen. Syaoran pensó que fue Sakura la que desactivo las cartas, pero luego de poder moverse ve a Sakura tirada...

¡Sakura!-corre, la levanta, y apoya la cabeza de ella en su regazo, ve sangre saliendo de su boca-¿Sakura que te pasa, esto debe ser por algo que mi madre no me explico...- En eso Sakura se despierta

Syaoran... llévame con Yue...¡Vuelo!. La carta comprende y deja que Shaoran tome el báculo.

¡Si!

Llegan con Yue, y luego de que este cure a Sakura, Syaoran le explica lo ocurrido y le pregunta:

¿Por qué le paso esto a Sakura?-Syaoran estaba muy mal todavía, no podía ver a Sakura así

Esta carta, revierte el ataque, es decir que el daño que podría tener la carta, la tiene la persona que ataca.

Ahora entiendo, porque no quiso que la ayudara...-Se aleja un poco de Yue y se pone a llorar -Sakura... que te he hecho...-

Yue le pone la mano en el hombro, y le dice: -Todo va a estar bien

Eso espero...-Contempla a Sakura, tiene un gesto de dolor en el rostro...

Syaoran no me dejes¿Por qué me haces sufrir¡nooo!-Sakura tenía fiebre y estaba hablando sola.

Syaoran se acerca a Sakura, le toma la mano:-Estoy aquí, pequeña, y no te dejare...-Sakura esta mas tranquila y muestra una sonrisa.

Syaoran.. -y se duerme

Te quiere mucho...- dijo casi en susurro, y se fue acercando hacía la ventana. Se puso a llorar

Descendiente de Clow, la quieres mucho¿No?

Shaoran se sonroja, y asiente con la cabeza.

Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Hace unos meses cuando me fui se lo dije...Pero luego que volví, y no se lo quise repetir, ya, que supuse que ella no me quería mas que como un amigo-Omitió la parte deque ella todavía no le había respondido. No era necesario decirlo, ya que Yue lo sabía, porque Sakura se lo había contado

Syaoran, podrías llevarla, a su casa, es que Yukito, tiene que salir Syaoran se sonrojo-

Si esta el hermano, me mata...

No te preocupes, que Touya, esta trabajando, y el padre, esta en camino a una excavación.-al escuchar esto, Syaoran se sonrojo mas pensando que estaría solo con ella

Esta bien la llevare- Fue hasta donde estaba Sakura; la tomo como si fuera un bebé, y se fue. La casa de Sakura estaba a cuatro cuadras de la de Yukito, así que no sería muy difícil. Iba ya por la cuarta cuadra...

Syaoran, te extraño mucho... Espero volver a ver tus ojos...-Esto hizo que Syaoran se sonrojara tanto que parecía un tomate

Yo también te extrañe...- Llegaron a la casa, Syaoran, la recostó en su cama, y la arropo. Sobre la mesa había una nota de Kero, decía que se había ido a hablar con Eriol. Sakura despertó y sintió una calidez en su mano izquierda. Abrió los ojos, y allí estaba Syaoran. -Syaoran...yo...-Li le tapo la boca con su dedo, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara

Tranquila, Sakura, no hables que tienes que descansar. Duerme, yo iré a hacerme cargo de esa Carta...

No Syaoran, no te dejaré, yo la cree y yo la destruiré.

Pero fue por mi culpa...

No fuen por mis dudas-Dice Sakura, que se deja caer en la cama, un poco de sangre sale de su boca-

Syaoran mira la sangré:-Tu no puedes luchar, estas malherida.-Dicho esto sale de la habitación.

Estaba bajando cuando las cartas empiezan a rodearlo. -Cartas, no lo dejen ir...-Sakura se cae, estaba en el la puerta de su cuarto. Syaoran corre a socorrer a Sakura.

¡Sakura!-La toma en brazos, y la lleva y la recuesta en la cama- Ya vuelvo...-Y sale a buscar a la carta

**En el momento en que Syaoran se va; Casa de Hiragizawa:**

Así que es esa la forma de vencer a la carta Sufrimiento Eriol-Kero estaba hablando, con la cabeza baja-

Si Kero esa es la manera, pero, no podemos decírselo, lo tienen que lograr solos.

Pero Sakura es muy tímida, y nunca se lo dirá.

Hay que esperar que no sea así de otra forma, algo terrible pasará. Los dos sienten como El poder de Sakura va bajando, muy rápidamente.

¡Sakura!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Esta en su casa Kero, ve que yo llamare a Spi y a Nakuru.

Esta bien.-Y sale volando para allí.

Kero al llegar a la habitación de Sakura, la encuentra descansando en su cama, tiene un poco de sangre seca en su boca.

¡Sakura!-va hasta donde esta ella, Sakura se despierta.

¿Donde esta Sya...oran?-Una punzada de dolor se refleja en su rostro

Sakura, Syaoran no esta aquí-Le caen unas lagrimas al ver a Sakura así

Debemos ir a buscarlo, fue a enfrentarse él solo a la carta...Ah-La pequeña Card Captor deja escapar un leve grito

Sakura estas muy mal, si vas a buscarlo, lo mas probable es que...-Kero no quería pensar en eso. Lo interrumpe la llegada de Eriol acompañado de Yue, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon. Yue se acerca corriendo.

¡Sakura!-A pesar de la seriedad de Yue, él quiere mucho a Sakura, y estaba muy preocupado ahora.

Yue, Kero llévenme con Syaoran, tengo que detenerlo, él no sabe a lo que se enfren...

Si lo sabe, yo le conté de la carta-La interrumpe Yue

Pero, entonces¿Por qué fue?...-Sakura se iba a poner a llorar

Porque el te ama...-Esto dice Yue, casi en susurro para que Sakura no escuche

Pero si le pasa algo...Llévenme con él-Dice Sakura tratando de levantarse-No se los estoy pidiendo, es una orden- Sakura dice esto muy sería. Kero al comprender, se convierte en Keroberos, y la sube a su espalda. Eriol había observado la escena en silencio, pensaba que era lo mejor. Cuando Sakura junto a sus guardianes salen por la ventana, Eriol le hablas a sus guardianes:

Sigámoslos, pero que no nos vean, no tenemos que intervenir a menos que las cosas se pongan muy peligrosas.

Esta bien-Dijeron los guardianes. Dicho esto salen.

_**.·S&S·.**_

Syaoran, buscaba a la sombra, y la encontró en el lago.

Hola, razón de mi existencia-Saludó la carta

Mejor despídete-Dice Syaoran, mientras saca su espada-¡Dios del Viento!-El viento arroja a "Sufrimiento", hacía un árbol. Sorprendentemente, Syaoran no recibió ningún daño, el para sus adentros se preguntaba¿Por qué? Hasta que se dio cuenta: el utilizó el viento para que volara, y lo que lastimo a la sombro, fue el golpe, entonces el no tubo un contacto directo con el ataque.

Maldita sombra encontré, la forma de atacart...-Algo lo derribo

¿Piensas que me lastimaste, pequeño?. Pues te equivocas, pues habrás logrado que no te pueda dañar con mi técnica, pero no siento nada-Dicho esto, se hecho a reír- Además, también tengo poderes, con los que te puedo dañar.-Le tira una bola negra a Syaoran-Ahora empieza lo divertido...JaJaJa...

**_.·.S&S.·._**

Gracias a Yue, Sakura recupera sus fuerzas.

Al llegar ve a Syaoran tirado en el suelo. Entonces salta de Keroberos, y corre hacía Syaoran. Li se despierta, y con ayuda de Sakura se para.

¿Syaoran estas bi...-Sakura no llega a terminar. Syaoran le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago-Syao...ran ¿Por...qué?- Cae al suelo

¡Sakura!- Keroberos y Yue tratan de acercarse, pero se crea un campo de fuerza muy fuerte

¿A dónde iban ustedes?- Aparece la sombra, que estaba sobre un árbol, dentro del campo de fuerza-No ven que la pelea es entre estos enamorados

¿Qué le hiciste al mocoso?-Grita Keroberos

Solo utilice mi "Bola de los Sentimientos Negros"-Dice la sombra-Pero no les pienso decir que hac...

Hace que la persona que esta bajo el hechizo de esas técnica, ataque a la persona que más quiere, estando conciente, pero sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo ya que nada en su cuerpo le responde-Eriol había aparecido-

Volviendo a donde estaba Sakura:

Ella solo escapa de los golpes, ya que no quería lastimar a Syaoran...

Syaoran que te pasa... por favor detente-lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas-¡Por favor detente!

En eso Syaoran se detiene, Sakura corre a abrazarlo, y cuando estaba a unos centímetros, Syaoran saca su espada. Sakura no se puede detener y la espada la atraviesa. Todos desde afuera lanzan un grito de dolor:

¡SAKUUURAA!-sus ojos todavía no pueden creer lo que paso. Dentro de la esfera, Syaoran deja caer unas lagrimas, no el Shaoran que la estaba atacando, sino el Shaoran que amaba a Sakura.

Sakura esta tirada ahí en el piso, solo piensa en que nunca le pudo decir a sus sentimientos a Shaoran, entonces...

Shao...ran.. t..te a...mo¡YO TE AMO!- La insignia de Sakura aparece debajo de Sakura y Syaoran.

Sakura... tu poder...-Dice Keroberos...

Esta creciendo, es mas grande que el poder que tenía Clow-Agrega Yue-

Y Eriol le responde a Yue:-Porque ese poder no es el de Clow, ni el de las cartas. Es el poder del AMOR.

Syaoran cae al piso, ya no esta bajo el poder de "Sufrimiento". Se acerca a Sakura...

¡Sakura¿Qué te he hecho?-Se larga a llorar-Por dios, he lastimado a lo que mas amo.

T...tranquilo Syao...ran, se que n...no eras tú el que me atacaba, no te castigues mas

Sakura... estas muy mal, hay que hacer algo...estas muy mal.-Syaoran toma la cabeza de Sakura, y la apoya sobre su regazo. Empieza a acordarse del sueño que tubo...Nunca pensó que el mismo iba acabar con la vida de su amada.

JaJaJa, me parece que ya cumplí con mi prometido, he logrado matar a la mocosa, y encima lo logré a manos de su Amorcito-el "amorcito" lo dijo sarcásticamente-

Mientras tanto Sakura y Syaoran seguían hablando:

Sakura, yo te amo, y no dejare que te mueras... -Shaoran yo también te amo- con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, atrae la cabeza de Shaoran hacía la suya...Su primer beso...

_**"...Debajo de Sakura todavía estaba su insignia, pero tenía un cambio, un símbolo se le había agregado: El Ying-Yang; símbolo que representaba a Syaoran...su amor..." **_

La insignia fue creciendo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el enemigo. Al llegar a este, la sombra se fue retorciendo...hasta desaparecer...La habían derrotado, pero Sakura seguía herida. El campo de fuerza desapareció y, tanto los guardianes, como Eriol se acercaron corriendo.

¡Sakura!-gritaron los guardianes y Eriol.

No nos dejes-Dijo Keroberos

Por favor resiste-Yue se mostraba preocupado, y derramaba lagrimas, por sus bellos ojos plateados

P...por favor no lloren...-Decía Sakura mostrando una sonrisa-L...lo impor...tante es que la carta de...desapareció. -

Sakura, no digas eso...-Syaoran trataba de no llorar

Syaoran...te amo-le toma la mano a Shaoran

Yo también Sakura-Ahora este le sostiene la mano a Sakura-

No te rindas

No me rendi...-Sakura no logra terminar la frase, cae...muerta

¡Noo¡SAKURAAA!-Li abraza a Sakura- Los demás no dicen nada, les parte el corazón, ver como Li, se abraza al cuerpo sin vida de Sakura.

Las lagrimas de Shaoran empiezan a caer sobre el rostro de Sakura...una de ellas cae en la boca de Sakura...

_**-"...Y una lagrima acompañada del beso del "Amor Verdadero", lograran levantar a la guerrera de la Estrella, aunque ella se encuentre ya camino a la Luz Divina..." **_

Todos se sorprenden pues esa voz era de...

Clow...-dice Yue-

Al entender lo que dijo Clow, Shaoran besa a Sakura.

Una luz enceguece a guardianes y a Eriol. Al apagarse la luz, ven que Sakura ya no tenía ninguna herida, pero igual, estaba inconsciente.

¡Sakura!- dijeron todos. Shaoran la abraza, y en eso siente unas manos que lo rodean

Shaoran, gracias, te quiero

Sakura..., te quiero, y ahora que todo paso te dare una sorpresa...Ya notengo que volver a China..

Shaoran!- Sakura abraza mas fuerte a Shaoran-

Sakura...-Se acerca mashacia su amada y sella el encuentro con un hermoso beso

_**.·Sakura&Shaoran·.**_

_**Fin **_

Espero que les haya gustado , Por favor mándenme mensajes diciéndome si les gusto. Un beso a todos.

**_DejenREVIEWS!_**


End file.
